Imperial Heroes
by Shogun of Ransei
Summary: This is story will be similar to the actual book but it will be told from the eyes of an imperial officer named Yagatz Dai. Some events will be changed or slightly altered. Have fun reading. Rated M due to blood, gore, and language. The Character chapter has been posted at ten...please if you're reading this story review...please
1. Prolouge

Prologue-Lost Life

A life is more than just what you live it's all the memories and experiences you've gained over the course of time, this story is about a young man who has lost all of his memories but retains many of his skills. He was found near Du Weldenvarden with a head wound that has caused this amnesia, and has also led to his distrust of elves. He was brought before the king once he had recovered, and it was soon realized that his skill with a blade as well as magic surpassed that many of Galbatorix's most powerful servants. Galbatorix has begun the young man's training as one of his most powerful generals; he holds this young man's loyalty through the promise to aid in the restoration of his memories. His training has nearly reached its final completion where he shall be given command of the king's southern forces to crush the Varden and the rebel nation of Surda, though he has taken place in some very important missions such as the tracking of The Rouge rider, the arrest of many of the merchants in Terim that were loyal to the Varden, as well as the silencing of a priest in Dras Leona that had spoken out against the king, and he has been tasked with controlling the number of people who are fleeing from the empire by any means necessary. By his nature he is not a cruel person, but he feels that he has nothing to lose anymore due to his loss of who he was. The young man has grown to despise many of the king's other servants, such as the Twins and the Ra'zac. He is seen as a just but firm man, he also cannot tolerate commanders who abandon their men to save themselves. He is now awaiting his final test in the capital of Uru'baen. This man's name is Yagatz Dai, a man whose destiny is as confusing as his history.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-New enemies

"Be careful who you have as an enemy for you may need them as an ally later"

I stood out on one of the terraces of the royal palace waiting for the king to summon me, my name is Yagatz Dai, most people make the mistake of calling me Yagatz but that is my last name, Dai is actually my first name. I'm the king's current pet project as the nobles like to call me; they know this irks me to no end. I was preparing for the final test the king was going to give me before I would take full control of his forces in the southern campaign against Surda and the Varden. The Varden had of course revealed themselves when the rider and his dragon had allied with them thus halting my tracking of them and requiring me to report my failure to the king. I made no excuses for the king would already know why I failed and I had failed due to Durza's interference. He had harassed me with his forces, but never moved to engage me himself knowing that if he attacked me openly then his treason would be known. I was so lost in my thoughts of my time serving the king that I did not hear a man approach me from behind till he was standing directly behind me.

"Lord Yagatz, his majesty is waiting for you in the throne room," the servant told me bowing before he turned around and strode off of the terrace.

I sighed as I soon turned to follow the servant off of the terrace; I knew that keeping the king waiting would be bad for my health. As I was walking through the halls of the palace I took in the splendor of the decorations, there was statues of pure gold and other precious metal, rare paintings, and artifacts from ages long past. The splendor grew as I approached the throne room, which always made me feel awe as I gazed on the doors that had images of dragons carved in them. As I walked into the throne room I gazed at the man sitting in the throne, the man who had promised to aid me, this man was named Galbatorix.

"What are your orders your majesty?" I asked kneeling before the throne and paying homage to the king.

The king smiled at this gesture and then motioned me to rise before he would begin speaking.

"I've a small task for you, before your final test," Galbatorix told to me his words laced with magic.

"What is thy will your majesty?" I questioned again beginning to grow impatient with these delays.

"I have two spies who were in the Varden bringing me some very precious cargo; I would like you to meet them at the palace gates, take custody of the cargo and bring it to me,"

"What if they should resist handing it over?"

"You are armored and armed for battle, put them in their place,"

"As you wish your majesty,"

I bowed again, and then turned to walk out feeling the comfortable weight of my armor. I had taken to wearing it after the three attempts on my life in the last month, I didn't think I had been cruel enough to warrant this behavior, but then I realized that I could very well be seen as a valuable resource. My Katanas gave me a feeling of confidence, the one on my back was the easiest to reach and the one I most often I used for my offense. The second one was strapped to my waist and moved so it was behind me and I could grab it in a reverse style to use it as my defensive blade. I was confident in my skills to repel most attackers and those I couldn't repel with brute force I would use tactics and magic to dispatch my foes. Also very few people could keep me from their minds no matter how hard they tried to resist my assaults, there have been only three people I've known to resist my mental probes The king, Durza, and a woman I had spotted acting strange in Terim. Durza had barely resisted my attacks but the king and the woman had completely resisted them and even launched their own attacks. The king I had expected this but the woman had scared me to no end, how could she have launched a counter-attack against me, which was nearly impossible against me, I did not understand how she could resist my attack, and that terrified me. These thoughts clung to me as I took up my station at the palace gates to await the arrival of the spies, and the sun had set hours ago, so I suspected that what they were bringing would not be smiled upon by most of the populace. I stood in the dark the only light coming from the lanterns that hung in the gateway, I could see well enough in the dark, better than most, but tonight was darker than normal as the moon was blocked by the thick cloud cover. That's when I noticed the movements in the shadows, walking towards me are three men; two look exactly alike while the other one was hunched over. As I watched them approach I felt disgust well up inside me, the third man was covered in poorly tended wounds, some of them were left open to the air, and there was a sack over his head so he couldn't see where he was going. As they reached me the two who looked exactly alike were bald and I could also feel the magic coming off them but that would not stop me if I needed to beat the crap out of them. The third man fell to his knees, as I approached them I saw one of men kick the third in the midsection causing him to collapse to the ground clutching his abdomen, and when I reached them I was ready to tear them apart.

"Get out of our way you fool," one of the bald men sneered.

"Why don't you make me, baldie," I retorted with a lazy drawl.

"If you do not move you will deal with the king," the second man snarled.

"Actually if you don't give me the prisoner you'll have to deal with Galbatorix,"

"We will not hand over this filth to you, only the king will receive him," the first man growled at me, kicking the man as he tried to rise again.

"That's a person, you have there not beast, so you had best hand him over to me and not attack him again,"

"Oh, and what will you do if I do?" The second man laughed at me.

The first bald man had moved to kick the prisoner again when I struck, I drove into their minds piercing their defenses like they were soap bubbles, I had in seconds taken complete control of their minds, and the first thing I did was to begin wracking their bodies with pain. I did enjoy doing this to these creatures; in my mind they had earned this punishment, and I was happy to deliver it.

"On you stomach's snakes," I snarled as I forced them to grovel at my feet. "Slink off into the shadows where you belong and do not ever confront me again."

It was at this point that I ended my attack on their minds and turned my attention to the injured man.

"Are you alright?" I questioned the man as I removed the sack from over his head. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that was caked with blood.

"I-I-I think so," he croaked out.

I deduced that he must have not had much to eat or drink and his wounds were severe. I felt pity for him and decided that before I took him before the king I would see he was fed and healed. I walked over to him and helped him to stand up only for him to fall again.

"Give me your hand," I told him extending my armored hand, "I'll help you into the palace."

He glared at me as he took my hand and I started to help him up towards the palace.

"From your expression I can see you don't want to talk to Galbatorix," I said a small smile on my lips.

"That would be an understatement," the young man stated, "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"You're a person right, not some sort of freaky monster whose wearing human skin?"

"That's kind of disturbing you know,"

"Yea, I know but I've got nothing better to do most of the time…well most of the time I'm doing things that make it difficult to sleep at night,"

"You still haven't really answered my question you know,"

"You're a person, I don't care what you've done but you have rights and what those animals had done to you was completely uncalled for,"

"You don't seem like Galbatorix's other followers,"

"Oh you mean I don't seem like a complete ass kisser,"

"Yes, but then who are you?"

"If you asked any noble they'd tell you I'm Galbatorix's latest pet project,"

"Really what does he want you to do?"

"Well he wants to train me to become the leader of his southern campaign against the Varden and Surda,"

We had entered the palace and continued to talk; throughout the conversation I explained who I was and why I followed Galbatorix. I got him his medical attention as well as some bread and water so he would not have to face Galbatorix on an empty stomach, I even offered him some fresh cloths but he turned them down saying he would not accept any more charity.

"You don't need to be so rude Murtagh," I whispered. When I mentioned his name he jumped and paled.

"How do you know my name?" he asked fear in his eyes.

"I ripped it from the Twins minds,"

"Why are you being so kind to me if you know who I am?"

"You're still a person Murtagh,"

We talked for a couple of minutes longer before I ordered him up and led him to the throne room. When we arrived before the king I saw a change come over his face, one of anger and spite. He ordered me to leave the room, so I did but I did not leave the area. I was soon called back into the room and ordered to take Murtagh to the dungeon which I did.

"I'm sorry Murtagh," I said as I locked the door to his cell.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize," Murtagh told me.

"I'll come visit you when I get time off,"

"Why?"

"Well being alone in this place might make you go insane and I could really use a friend,"

"Hahahaha, a friend, you think Galbatorix will let me live?"

"Yes I do, why else would they bring you all the way from the Beor Mountains,"

"Galbatorix is just that spiteful,"

"Contrary to popular belief Galbatorix is a brilliant and cunning man, I don't know if this will be any comfort Murtagh but I've a feeling he has more planned for you than just an execution,"

At this I left him to ponder his current situation, and went to my own chambers to rest for I knew in the morning I would have many more errands to run for the king.

Chapter 1 End


	3. Chapter 1 Movement report

Chapter 1 Movement reports

Imperial Forces

Yagatz Dai-Stayed in Uru'baen

Galbatorix-Stayed in Uru'baen

The Twins-Arrived in Uru'baen

Murtagh-Arrived in Uru'baen

The Ra'zac-Moving Northwards towards Carvahall

Southern Forces-Moving towards Surda-Empire Border

Northern Forces-No unusual movement

Rebel Forces

Eragon & company-Moving North West through the Beor mountains

Varden-Moving South then West towards Surda

Elven Forces-Unknown

Dwarven Forces-Moving with Varden

Surda Forces-Movement along the Surda-Empire Border

Third Party Factions

Urgals-Moving Southward towards Surda

Information supplied by Imperial Intelligence

There's two words you don't expect to hear together Imperial and intelligence but the main question is how in the hell do they collect their information. I can't believe that a dwarf would sell out their own and how in the hell would we sneak in a spy to register their movements, the Twins were extracted months ago, and any other spy that we would insert would more than likely be caught and executed…does that mean there's another deep cover spy in the Varden. Look Zhang Ai I need you to be on your guard down by the border, the Varden are stronger than the king thinks, and an enemy that's underestimated is often the enemy that is the most dangerous.

-Signed by Yagatz Dai

_A letter intercepted from Yagatz Dai to Zhang Ai_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The final test

"There is never a final test for life is always testing how far it can push till you break,"

I was right about Galbatorix planning something, He was planning for me to head north and help the Ra'zac subjugate a small little village to the north named Carvahall, it was bad enough that the town was so small that it wouldn't appear on most maps but to make matters worse the Ra'zac would already have been there for a while by the time I arrived. I was to head north with a group of long-bowmen, it would be a couple of day before we were ready to march, and then another couple to actually arrive there even riding at the breakneck speeds I was going to push my soldiers to. While I was waiting for my soldiers to gather their equipment and make sure it was in working order, I would go talk to Murtagh, and explain how things were going in the empire. I felt bad for him because nearly every day Galbatorix would have him brought from the cell to the throne room and tortured, I would always be on standby awaiting the call to take him to the healers, a call I would answer personally.

"Why do you constantly wish to heal my wounds personally?" Murtagh questioned.

"Well first off your my friend, second I don't trust the local healers, third said healers will most likely just heal a minority of your wounds," I answered lazily.

"You really don't trust the local healers,"

"What you do,"

"Touché,"

We went back and forth like this as I led him back to his cell after he was healed and I had snuck him a decent meal. I was hesitant to tell him that I was leaving but he was my friend and he should know if the status quo was going to change.

"Murtagh I think there's something I should tell you,"

"Oh, what would that be, that you're leaving the city,"

"How in the hell did you find this out,"

"Some of the guards get talkative when there deep in their cups,"

"Wow, drunken guards working in a prison nothing could ever go wrong with that,"

"Yeah I know, so when do you think you'll be back,"

"Who knows, it all depends on how bad the Ra'zac have pissed off the locals,"

"So it all depends on monsters not acting like monsters,"

"Yeah so I'll probably not be back in a while,"

"Do you think that they'll put up a real fight?"

"Yes, their people defending their homes, so if it comes to a fight they'll fight to the end,"

"Do you think they'll even be capable of fighting even though the Ra'zac have been there for a while,"

"Stranger things have happened,"

"Strange like a poorly supported rebellion crushing Imperial forces,"

"Technically those weren't Imperial forces,"

"Just keep telling yourself that,"

"I will keep telling myself that as long as it allows me to keep my plausible deniability,"

We continued to banter lightly making jokes at others expense knowing full well that we would not be seeing each other for a long while and when you had only one true friend in all the world leaving them was that much more difficult.

"Murtagh I had best go prepare my kit," I told him, "I've got to prepare my officers for their orders."

"Hey just make sure you come back alive," he told me a small scowl on his face.

"I promise," I told him.

-Several days later and many miles from Uru'baen-

My soldiers and I have been riding for many days with little rest, we had to reach Carvahall before the Ra'zac did something stupid, and that would be very soon if I was to guess if they already haven't. I was riding with twenty of my knights each trained to use a bow from horse back and foot; they each carried a steel longsword, and their white steel armor gleamed in the early morning sunlight. I had also brought my lieutenant Jakar with me to aid in the control of the imperial soldiers that were there. They would more than likely be upset and angry that they had been kept so far north by some peasants and if they disobeyed me I wouldn't hesitate to send a message.

"So my lord," Jakar began, "What do you expect there to be at Carvahall?"

"My hope is still a village," I answered, "but please no more questions I wish to travel in silence."

I was actually wondering where one of the scouts I had sent ahead to scout out possible bandits or Urgals encampments. This man was one of the best scouts in the empire and for him to just disappear from the path.

"My lord have-," Jakar started before I cut him off.

"I know," I told him, "It's too quiet…and where the hell is Dietrich?"

"I don't know," Jakar answered, "but…my lord do you hear that?"

"It sounds like…combat," I stated recognizing the clash of steel, "Everyone, Forward and be ready to fight!"

With that my men and I charged down the path towards the sound of combat. When we arrived we saw our scout still mounted on his horse who was attempting to defend a group of peasants from a group of Urgal bandits and we were not about to let an ally fall.

-Battle Start-

"Charge!" I ordered, "Shoot them where they stand!"

I had drawn both of my Katanas and charged into the fray with Jakar right behind me and my soldiers already firing off their second shot from their longbows. We were closing in on the Urgals some of my men were beginning to circle the Urgals so that they could continue to fire as the majority of my force could enter melee range. I was the first into this fight and as I swung I felt my sword cleave clean through the Urgals skull and as the blood shot up from the wound I felt a twisted glee that only a true warrior would understand. By now over half of the Urgals have fallen either feathered by arrows or cleaved by longswords and to my shock there was one among the peasants who was fighting with undeniable skill. He was a man with long black, a short well-trimmed beard, and a green and white war fan. He was using powerful wind magic to corral the Urgals as we picked them off one by one. I turned to Jakar drowning the Urgals in spheres of water and I returned my mind back to the task at hand. I brought my blade back and plunged through the chest of one of the beasts. I felt the warmth of its blood as it flowed over my hand and seeped under the plates of my gauntlets. I blocked the strike of an Urgal to my left and then drew upon the energy I would need to cast the spell I desired.

"Jierda!" shouted feeling a slight drop in my energy as I snapped the necks of all of the remaining Urgals therefore ending the battle.

-Battle End (Victory)-

I looked around at the dead beasts and my men though blood drenched and more battered than I had wanted but still they were ready to fight if it should come to that at Carvahall. I turned as the apparent leader of the villager came striding towards me. He was the man with war fan.

"Thank you sir," the man said with a slight bow, "My name is Morgan Cleft and I'm in your debt."

"It was nothing," I told him, "but you and your people should move on before more of them show up."

"I thank you for your concern," Morgan assured me, "but I will find a way to repay you."

They began leaving this time and we were already behind schedule because of this little diversion. The scout was already explaining how he had found these people fleeing from the Urgals and before he could ride back to warn us he had come under attack from the beasts. As my men dismounted to salvage equipment from our felled enemies I remained mounted cleaning my blades and checking for damage. As the last man got back into his saddle I gave the order to ride.

"We ride to Carvahall," I shouted sheathing my blades, "and we ride now."

With that we set out hoping to arrive at the village before things got out of hand.

Chapter 2 ends.

Inheritance cycle owned by its author, I thank you for reading this fanfiction and any who review thank you. This fanfiction will have differences from the actual book such extra battles different travel times, people being in different places, some battles may have different outcomes, or events might be slightly different.


	5. Chapter 2 Battle Report

Country side battle 1 report

Empire (Reinforcements)/Peasants V.S. Urgals

Peasants fleeing from Urgals

Peasants Moral dangerously low

Imperial scout appears

Scout engages Urgals

Peasant moral increases

Peasant Commander Morgan Cleft struggling

Urgal Moral soaring

Imperial reinforcements appears

Urgal forces ambushed by Imperial forces

Urgal moral dropped drastically

Urgal forces panicked

Urgal commander slain

Urgal forces defeated

Battle over-Victory

Really does this count as a battle… I mean this is more of a skirmish than a real battle. I don't get why the empire really needed me to publish this report, did it need the ego boost. I'm sorry that was unprofessional but I'm sick of these pointless skirmishes. I want to participate in a real battle that will make an actual difference, it's as if he expects me to I don't know take care of every little conflict in the land. I know this Roran is important but what can kidnapping him gain us but temporary control of the rider? He would revolt at the first chance so why not just put them both down now instead of sacrificing the lives of imperial soldiers. To allow your enemy to grow while you remain stagnant is the height of foolishness so I think he has a plan. Why else would he allow Eragon and his dragon go to the elves for training, my guess is he plans to break him so he can gain the location of Du Weldenvarden, and therefore strike at the heart of elven society. I cannot hope to fathom the depths of his mind but I will not let him sacrifice the lives of my men for his dreams of grandeur

-Sighed, Yagatz Dai Imperial captain

**_Recipient unknown_**


	6. Chapter 2 Movement report

Chapter 2-Movement report

Imperial Forces

Yagatz Dai-Enroute to Carvahall

Galbatorix-Stayed in Uru'baen

The Twins-Stayed in Uru'baen

Murtagh-Stayed in Uru'baen

Ra'zac-Sieging Carvahall

Southern Forces-Skirmish with Surda forces

Northern Forces-No unusual movements

Rebel Forces

Eragon & company-Arrived at the western edge of Du Weldenvarden

Varden-Arrived in Surda

Elven Forces-Unknown

Dwarven Forces-Moving with Varden

Surda Forces-Skirmish with Imperial southern forces

Third party factions

Urgals-Migrating south

Morgan's Peasants-Moving towards Uru'baen

Information supplied by Imperial Intelligence

How in the hell do we know where Eragon is but not the elves? Another thing is can we even trust these spies. They've sold out their countrymen for nothing but coin so how can we be sure they won't betray us my lord?

-Temporary Southern Commander Zhang Ai


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Battle of Carvahall

Battle is the easiest way to test one's self, so those who refuse to fight are only allowing their enemies to grow stronger

-Battle Start (Reinforcements)-

"Help," I heard the screaming down the road only to see an imperial soldier come running towards us, "Someone help us."

"My lord," Jakar whispered sitting next to me, "It looks like you were right these people do have fight left in them."

"Please the peasants have ambushed my squad," The soldier cried, "You've got to help them!"

"Lead the way," I barked, "and we'll force these people back into their huts."

"No way," The soldier screamed turning and running down the path, "I'm not giving my life to take some mud huts."

As he was running away I signaled one of my men who pulled out his bow and shot the fleeing soldier in the back of the head killing him nearly instantly.

"I will not stand cowards who abandon their allies," I snarled, "Men we go to aid our allies and bring the might of the empire crashing down on these fools!"

With those words I spurred my soldiers into the fray that was just around the bend. When we arrived I noted that there was only about a dozen imperial soldiers engaged with probably three dozen peasants armed with hunting bows, farming tools, and other rudimentary weapons.

"Volley," I ordered and was answered by the twang of bows and the cries of my enemies as they struck there mark.

"Wha-?" sounded the panicked voices of the peasants, "We're under attack…but where did they come from?"

"Reinforcements!" one of the imperial soldiers shouted which was met by the cheers of his comrades.

Jakar and I had closed in on our foes and used the panic caused by our sudden appearance to slay about ten enemies in just a few seconds. With our arrival this battle had turned into a scene of horror as we butchered any enemy who was not smart enough to flee. In only a couple of minutes we had killed or routed the entire peasant unit.

"Thank you my lord for the timely assist," The unit commander.

"Sergeant what are you doing here and where's the rest of your unit?" I questioned.

"Their back at the main camp," he told me, "Their protecting the Ra'zac."

"Cowards," I muttered feeling my fury at the Ra'zac begin to surface, "Get back to the camp while I take care of the rebels."

"Yes my lord," the soldier said signaling his men and they began to withdraw.

"Well men hope you ready to attack the enemy main camp," I shouted.

We set out for the village which was only about a half mile away and when we arrived I gave a sigh of exasperation.

"What the hell have the Ra'zac been doing," Jakar cursed, "There is no reason that these villagers should have been able to fortify like this."

The village had fortified with two hewn logs laid together at a ninety-five degree angle blocking the entrance into the village.

"Damn," I cursed, "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"My lord are we going to withdraw?" one of the knights asked.

"Like hell we are," I barked, "I said it was going to be more difficult not that we were going to retreat."

"Your orders my lord?" Jakar inquired.

"We charge the line," I told them.

"My lord that's suicide!" Jakar choked out in surprise.

"I doubt their prepared to fight mounted units," I reassured them, "Otherwise they would have made those barricades higher. So we charge down the slope raining death down upon them, jump the barricade, and then go wild."

With that I signaled the charge and we rushed down the slope firing into the peasants as they appeared. They were fools hearing the screams of their fellows and running out to investigate. We arrived at the barricade and then with our horse we jumped it landing in the village where we began our attack. As the rebels realized that they were under attack they tried to rally but that was one of the most foolish things they could have done. One of the rebels had attempted to flank me on my left only to have his head removed from his shoulders with a fountain of blood, another was trampled underneath my mount, others fell around me feathered by my allies arrows, and another fell with his chest riddled with dozens of stab wounds. I noticed that we were cleaving clean through them with little resistance but there was no sign of our target. All of a suddenly I felt something strike my horse's side causing it to rear up, I looked to see it was a pitch fork thrown by a shaggy brown haired man, and this man was the one we had been sent to capture. The horse hit the ground dead nearly pinning me under its dead weight. When I rose to my feet I saw that I was being surrounded by rebels armed with their rudimentary weapons.

"Surrender," Roran yelled at me, "and we'll not kill you."

"You're under the false assumption that you have control of this situation," I laughed, "but you're wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Roran snarled.

"I'm saying that I'm far from a normal man," I smiled wickedly, "Jierda!"

The snapping of the rebel's necks could be heard all around the village as they crumpled into heaps around me but I wasn't done yet.

"Brisingr!" I shouted setting the surrounding buildings ablaze.

"Wha-a-a-at!" one of the rebels shouted, "Fir-r-r-r-re!"

"What are you!?" Roran roared at me charging as his knife rose to stab me.

"Geuloth du knifr!" I shouted raising my hand and realizing the magic onto its target, I did nothing to halt his advance, and when he struck he cried out in surprise as his knife broke against my plate armor leaving barely a scratch due to his knife being dulled by my magic.

"What?" Roran yelled paling, "How is this possible?"

"I'm far from normal boy," I laughed grabbing his arm and throwing him into one of the burning buildings, "but I think this little meet and greet is over."

I heard the hoof beats of one of my knights coming to collect me, so I simply extended my arm grabbing hold of his gauntleted one as he pulled me into the saddle behind him.

"So long Roran," I said waving good-bye, "May we meet on the field of battle again."

I signaled the retreat though we had only been in battle a couple of minutes we had accomplished our goal of spreading terror throughout the enemy ranks and fear is often the deadliest weapon that can be used in war. It could spread utter despair and panic throughout the enemy causing them to act erratically or route. All of my knights were leaping past the barricade and beginning the retreat back to the imperial main camp. As the knight supporting me advanced to the head of the retreating formation so I could confer with Jakar about how the battle went from his perspective I realized just how uncomfortable it was to ride two to a saddle but I ignored it.

"Jakar what is the battle report?" I inquired calmly.

"No casualties my lord," Jakar reported a small smile on his face, "all in all I'd say this was a successful mission."

We continued discussing the situation as we approached the imperial main camp only to find it in utter disarray as soldiers were running around everywhere apparently preparing for some kind of assault on the village.

"My lord!" someone called out to me and as I turned to see who it was I saw it was the imperial captain from earlier, "my lord you have to stop them…please!"

"Who's planning what?" I asked.

"The Ra'zac!" he shouted, "their planning on destroying the entire village!"

"What!?" I shouted, "We've just pretty much shattered their moral; they can't fight much longer."

"My question is where did this will to fight come from?" Jakar questioned the captain.

"Well you see my lords," The captain began paling, "The Ra'zac ate one of them."

"I'm sorry captain I didn't catch that," I told him.

"The Ra'zac ate one of them my lord!" the man shouted almost breaking down, "Those monsters ate one of those people!"

"I'm sorry," I stated with a sick feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach, "Did you just say they ate one of the villagers?"

"Yes my lord," The captain told me, "The man showed direct defiance to the Ra'zac and they killed him and ate him."

"My lord we can't just let them eat imperial citizens," Jakar whispered into my ear, "these monsters need to be exterminated."

"Believe me Jakar I would love to shatter their shells," I whispered back to Jakar, "but they are favored agents of the king."

"We should at least confer with them about this crackpot plan," Jakar growled at me.

"I agree," I told him.

As we strolled off towards the Ra'zac's tent I noticed the flurry of activity as soldiers ran to take my knight's mounts and make sure they were watered and fed. The knights themselves had removed the saddlebags and sequestered themselves in a corner of the encampment so they could talk and eat some of their rations before the battle. We then arrived at the Ra'zac's tent and the reek coming off of it was enough to turn the stomach of even the most grizzled of warriors.

"Get out here now," I ordered unable to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Who daresss to order usss around!?" one of the Ra'zac snarled as the both emerged from their tent, "ahhhh if it issssn't Lord Yagatzsssss Dai…What issss it you want?"

"Do you freaks go out of your way to use the letter s?" I inquired snidely, "And what is this about destroying the entire village?

"They refusssse to give up the target," The second Ra'zac hissed, "Even though we promisssed them we'd leave them alone."

"I'd refuse you too," I snarled, "If I found out that you ate one of my knights!"

"He wasss delicioussss," the first Ra'zac laughed.

"I'm taking command of this operation," I snarled, "So deal with it or I'll discharge you permanently."

With that I turned and stalked off to begin setting up my own plan.

"My lord what are you thinking?" Jakar inquired.

"We need to capture the target," I answered, "So I plan on grabbing someone close to him…the only question is how."

"My lord!" a soldier yelled, "There's one of the rebels approaching under a white banner."

As I ran to the front of the camp I saw a man in blood stained smock carrying a white handkerchief.

-5 hours after sun down-

"My lord, are you sure this is going to work?" Jakar questioned me.

"The attack at the front will be a diversion," I reassured him, "and if the Ra'zac and that butcher do what they're told the plan should go off without a hitch."

"I hope it goes as smoothly as you hope," I heard Jakar sigh.

My men were utterly silent which is nearly impossible for twenty dismounted knights in heavy plate armor to do. The strategy was that when the imperial forces struck from the front we would come up from the woods behind the village and catch the rebels in a pincer move but this was all a diversion. The real task here was to grab the girl Katrina and use her as leverage over Roran, there was only one problem with this plan, the Ra'zac must wait for the rebel force for to be caught between both fronts, and the odds of them waiting for this to happen were almost non-existent. I knew that the odds were against us so I'd come up with a plan B.

"Ahhhh," screeched a woman.

"My lord did hea-?" Jakar began as the warning bells began ringing shortly followed by the screech of the Ra'zac and the frightened cries of imperial soldiers.

"Shit!" I cursed, "The Ra'zac have moved to soon and they've forced the soldiers to attack early!"

I signaled my hidden archers to fire into the village with their now blazing arrows. As the twang was heard the dry thatched roofs of the buildings of the village soon went up in flames spreading panic throughout the enemy ranks.

"Charge!" I roared, "For the glory of the empire!"

I rose with my knights and we rushed the rear of the rebel formation, crashing into them before they knew what hit them, and scattering them into the wind. I soon began hacking through each and every rebel in my way whether they were man or women. I began to cut my way through to the rebel's commander leaving a trail of broken and cleaved bodies in my wake.

"Katrina…Katrina," a voice screamed over the din of battle, "Give her back you bastards!"

I turned to see the Rebel commander Roran cutting his way through imperial soldiers to try and catch up to the Ra'zac. I did the best thing I could think of in this situation. I went after him, I slammed imperial and rebel soldiers alike out of my way. I was closing in on him on the long stretch of road between the village and my main camp.

"Where the hell do you think you're going swine spawn?" I yelled at Roran hoping to draw his attention to me and cause him to turn around but he didn't he just kept running so I tried a different strategy, "That bitch of a whore you call a woman will make a nice treat for the soldiers back at the keep!"

I knew this would cause him to turn around even though a rational mind would have thought he has to stop them so she doesn't get to the camp but he wasn't rational he was in love so an insult so derogatory aimed at his love would surely insight his wrath.

"You bastard," he roared at me charging his rudimentary sword held high, "I'll kill you!"

I drew a single katana and prepared to engage my opponent in this melee. The clash of our blades could be heard as the connected. I blocked his wild overhead strike with my gauntlet and struck out with my own blade giving him a shallow cut across the chest.

"I'm sorry don't you want to save her?" I inquired snidely, "Because with the way you fight it seems like you want her gone."

"Damn you!" he roared attacking me with renewed vigor.

I blocked his anger fueled attacks and countered with my own well trained attacks. I spun out of the way of his wild jab and stabbed him directly in the back of his shoulder the blade of my katana emerging from the front.

"Look fool," I snarled, "You have passion and anger but these cannot replace years of hard won skill…if I wanted to I could have killed you where you stood the first time we met but I believe you are more important than even I know but I cannot let the king get his hands on you so you must die…I'm sorry."

I withdrew my blade from his shoulder and brought it back to cleave his head from his shoulders but something went wrong for some reason I lost my footing and as my feet shot out from underneath me I saw that Roran had thrust his sword towards my chest plate and by either luck or fate it found the overlap of my plate armor and snuck under piercing my chain and my chest. The blood ran down my plate as he withdrew his sword. The look in his eyes was one of shock and terror.

"My lord!" sounded the dual cries of two of my knights.

"You shall not slay our lord, bastard," the first knight shouted.

"Those who dare harm him will be shown no mercy," The second knight yelled moving to attack Roran.

"Stop!" I croaked out, "I'm in no condition to fight…Sound the –gasp- the retreat!"

"As you wish my lord," the first knight taking my war horn and blowing along mournful note.

"Roran –gasp- you may have gotten lucky this time," I said the blood running down my armor, "but next time I'll crush you!"

I couldn't walk off of the battle field under my own power due to one of my lungs being pierced so one of my knights helped my stumble away from the battlefield where Roran stood shocked at the fact that he may have just killed someone.

"Oh and Roran," I wheezed, "Your anger is a weakness that can be easily exploited…I'm sorry for your loss."

With that Roran had to run into the woods to avoid the retreating imperial forces. I don't know what happened after that because of the amount of blood I lost I was in a hallucinogenic world of blurred voices and shapes but I would not pass out.

-3 hours later-

"I feel like I've been hit by a rockslide," I moaned coming out of the haze that had been my life.

"Glad to see your well my lord," a familiar voice next to my cot sounded.

"Jakar how bad were my wounds?" I inquired.

"They would have been fatal against anyone else," He answered, "but in my opinion you've survived worse."

"What happened to the girl?"

"The Ra'zac took her while you were in your trance,"

"Damn them, why can't they obey orders for once."

"I don't know but if you're well enough I've prepared the men to march again on the village,"

I nodded and moved to get up slightly sore; I knew that if I had had any other healer I would have been much worse off. As I put on my armor I noted how little damage there was and that it was only luck that Roran had found the overlap. As I stepped out of my tent I noticed that my knights were mounted and the remaining soldiers were in a disciplined formation unlike the Ra'zac's careless one.

"My lord it is good to see you are all right," the imperial captain from earlier told me with a slight bow, "and it is wonderful to have those beasts gone…sad about the young woman though…I wonder what they'll do to her?"

"We can't think about that now," I reassured him, "We must march on Carvahall and either have them surrender or eliminate them all."

I motioned to my men and we advanced down the forested road with me fully expecting an ambush but there wasn't one and when we arrived at the village it was for it to be nearly abandoned except for a couple of villagers who surrendered to me which I accepted. There had been enough blood shed over this little village. Now there was only one thing left to do and I was going to wait till we were a couple of miles away from the village before I contacted him.

-Battle end (victory)

-several miles from the ruins of Carvahall-

We had burned what was left of the village after the villagers were taken into custody so that if the rebels decided to return that there would be nothing left for them. I felt that we were far enough away from the village to contact him. So I pulled a bowl from my recovered saddle bags and filled it with water, then said the modified spell, and contacted the king.

"I'm sorry my lord," I said kneeling, "He escaped."

"The Ra'zac said it was your fault," The king said a small smile on his lips, "That you were too complacent."

"The Ra'zac need to learn discipline my lord," I retorted.

"I know that they can be a little overzealous," He told me, "but a good commander should have been able to control them."

"They disobeyed direct orders to not attack until we had completed the pincer movement," I snarled, "but they sought to undermine my commands and steal glory for themselves."

"I know and they will be punished," the king chortled, "I've been watching this battle the whole time and I saw how they disobeyed a direct order from you…but you still failed your test so I'm giving you a new on."

"What is it, sir?" I asked obediently.

"I will not explain it to you," He told me, "Go to Narda a new officer is awaiting you there and will give you the information."

I bowed and then the conversation was over, I'd been given orders to travel to Narda to meet a new officer, the prisoners need an escort to Uru'baen, and that meant that this would be a solo travel mission. I went to explain it to Jakar who took it in stride.

"Take care sir," He told me.

"I will and tell Murtagh that I'll talk to him when I get back," I told Jakar.

With that I left to see what my new mission was, it would be a couple of days before I reached Narda, and more than likely it would take me to another city. I was going to make the most of this time to heal my tired and wounded body and I would meet Roran again on the battlefield and it would end very different from this scuffle.

End Chapter 3.


	8. Chapter 3 battle report

Carvahall Battle Report

Empire V.S. Carvahall Rebels

Imperial Forces (Ra'zac arrive)

Rebel commander has disappeared

Imperial forces withdraw to main camp

Ra'zac sends scout force to village

Scout force ambushed

Imperial Moral has fallen

Imperial Reinforcements (Yagatz Dai) have arrived

Rebel Moral has plummeted

Rebel ambush unit routed

Imperial forces attack village

Rebel moral drops

Yagatz Dai unhorsed

Several buildings set on fire

Imperial forces withdraw to main camp

Imperial commander changed to Yagatz Dai

Imperial forces moral is soaring

Imperial forces move to ambush Rebels in a pincer attack

Ra'zac act early alerting the rebels to presence

Imperial front pincer forces caught in attack

Imperial front pincer forces panicking

Imperial moral dropping

Imperial rear pincer force launches surprise attack

Village set ablaze

Rebel forces panicking due to fire attack

Rebel Moral Plummeted

Ra'zac attempting to withdraw

Rebel commander pursuing Ra'zac

Imperial commander moves to block enemy commander

Imperial commander taunts rebel commander

Rebel commander infuriated, launches attack on imperial commander

Rebel commander struggling

Imperial commander withdrawing to main camp with imperial forces

Rebels withdrawing to village

Rebels withdraw from battle field

Battle Over-Victory

I can't believe that the farm boy beat me, I must be losing my touch, and that kid has the dammed best luck ever. I mean the ground was firm and dry so how in the hell did I lose my footing. Well worrying about this will have to wait. I won't be able to join you in the southern campaign against Surda for a little while longer.

Signed Yagatz Dai

Correspondence to Temporary southern commander Zhang Ai


	9. Chapter 3 Movement report

Movement Reports

Imperial

Yagatz Dai-Enroute to Narda

Galbatorix-Uru'baen

Twins-Uru'baen

Murtagh-Undisclosed

Ra'zac-Returning to Uru'baen

Southern forces-Marshaling on Burning Plains

Northern Forces-no unusual activity

Unknown Officer-in Narda

Rebel

Varden-Surda

Dwarves-Surda

Surda-No movement

Carvahall Rebels-unknown

Elves-unknown

Third party factions

Urgals-no change

So I've got to contact a new officer in Narda, I wonder if he's worth this trip. Something's bugging me though, I failed to capture Roran, and the king is letting me go. I wonder if he planned this whole thing and cost all of those lives what the hell is he playing at I wonder. I hope you're doing well…Hell I hope these letters reach you your one of the few people I can trust.

Signed Yagatz Dai

**_Recipient unknown_**


	10. Characters

Yagatz Dai (Imperial)-He is a young man who has lost all of his memories and there is only one person who claims that he can get them back, that man is king Galbatorix. Very little is known about his past but his talent for combat has led some to think he may have been a powerful soldier. He also has a strong affinity for magic and breaking into people's minds as well as showing a talent for rewriting people's memories to what he wants them to be. He has shown a great aptitude for technology and has created a unique weapon that he calls the Dragon Fire thrower which is a metal tube wrapped in leather and connected to a tank on the users back which contains a special concoction which when lit is nearly impossible to put out, this concoction is fired from the tube and lit as it leaves to burn a large group of enemies. He leads an elite army of heavily armored knights that are willing to lay down their lives for him. His Last name is Yagatz while his first name is Dai. All of his weapons are of elvish make and are made of a rare metal called oricalcum. He is torn between his desire to aid the peasants and his wish to regain his memories. His true loyalties lie with the empire itself.

Physical Description-He has shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes, well-muscled, thin

Outfit (Battlefield) Description-A white sleeveless hooded oriental overcoat, Long-sleeve chainmail body suit, oriental short-sleeve steel breast plate, clawed full plate steel gauntlets, full plate steel oriental leggings, Knee high full plate steel boots, and full steel round helmet.

Outfit (Off-duty) Description-A white long sleeve noble shirt, black leather vest, black leather pants, and black knee high leather boots.

Favorite military tactics-Fire Attacks, defensive battles

Nicknames-The Silver Knight, the Silver Butcher Boy, the Knightly Pyromancer

"I have no reason to fight you…but I also have no reason not to fight you,"

Signature Weapon-Dual Katanas (Eternal Knights), Naganata (Shattered Dreams), Longsword (New Age)

Age-19

Personality-Manipulative, Cunning, Aggressive, Stubborn, Kind-natured, Strong-willed

Family-None Known

Race-human

Friends-Murtagh, Jakar, Zhang Ai, Morgan

Personal Enemies-The Twins, Arya, the Ra'zac, Angela

Jakar (Imperial)-This man was one of the nomads that lives in the western desert he is one of Yagatz's lieutenants and a skilled warrior. He is utterly loyal to Yagatz and willing to lay down his life for his lord. He is a skilled tactician but he is not as skilled with his lord's technology as his comrade Zhang Ai is. He is very quiet often letting his actions voice his opinions rather than his words. He possess a huge amount of magical talent that rivals that of the twins, though he doesn't like breaking into people's minds he is not afraid to do it if it will give his lord an edge in battle. He has been disowned by his family. He seems to have more control over water than your average magic user.

Physical description-Dark skinned, Silver slicked back hair, and golden-yellow eyes, well-muscled, average

Outfield (Battlefield)-He wears a black leather overcoat with red cuffs, a black steel plate chest guard, black leather leggings, black leather boots, and black lamellar gauntlets

Outfield (Off-duty)-Regal black leather overcoat with gold cuffs, white frilly shirt, black cloth leggings, black leather boots embossed with gold thread

Favorite military tactics-Flood attacks, guerrilla warfare

Nicknames-The Dark Fencer, the Dancing Swordsmen, the Graceful Aquamancer

"Just let the enemy advance past...then destroy their supplies…and let them wither"

Signature Weapons-Elvish rapier (Broken Bonds), twin swords, Longbow

Age-21

Personality-Quite, compassionate, cunning, loyal, kind, dutiful

Family-Brother (Vakar), Mother (Omelia), Father (Makar), Uncle (Malaf)

Race-human

Friends-Yagatz Dai, Zhang Ai, Morgan

Personal Enemies-Malaf, Eragon, the Ra'zac, Angela

Zhang Ai (Imperial)-He is a large stocky man whose physical strength rivals that of the greatest warrior champions. He is often called the Lord of strength by others. He is a loyal lieutenant of Yagatz Dai and is quite adept with his commander's technology. He uses a lance that is segmented into two parts the bottom half extends from the handle to about midway spins clockwise while the rest of the lance above this point spins counter clockwise, the handle is about a foot with a hand guard that extends from the bottom to just below the lance, the bottom part has four crimson metal strips that extend about half a foot below the bottom section and are twisted slightly so when the lance is spinning it creates a cushion of air to ward off minor blows, the lance's full length is about ten feet, and it is black with crimson highlights. Zhang Ai himself is about six feet ten inches and bristles with muscle. He prefers to fight straight up battles rather than sneak around. He can use magic but does not excel at it as his partner Jakar does. He has a great amount of control over the land.

Physical description- Long black hair held back in a ponytail, Tall, Heavily Muscled, stocky

Outfit (Battlefield)-He wears armor similar to his knights except its black and he does not wear a helmet.

Outfit (Off-duty)-He Wears hardened full body leather armor.

Favorite military tactics-Heavy cavalry charges, one on one duals

Nicknames-The Bear King, Giant of Might, the Brutal Terramancer

"Why do we have to hide, I'd rather we just went out there and smashed em,"

Signature Weapon-Drill Lance (Dragon's Horn), Giant ax, Great Sword

Age-22

Personality-Aggressive, Strong-willed, Kind hearted, Defiant

Family-Sister (Elise), Mother (Serena), Father (Sven/Missing)

Race-human

Friends-Yagatz Dai, Jakar, Morgan

Personal Enemies-the Ra'zac, Angela, and Roran

Morgan Cleft-This man is a peasant turned imperial strategist due to his loyalty to Yagatz Dai for saving him and his village. He seems to be in a state of perpetual calm and often sounds emotionally detached from everything. He wields a green war fan that is tipped with white. He is Yagatz Dai's main strategist and is considered one of the smartest men in the empire. He is a skilled magician with a strong aptitude for wind and lighting magic. He despises Urgals due to their constant raiding. He dislikes close combat but is not afraid to do it if he has to. He possesses a great amount over the winds.

Physical description-Long black hair, short cut beard, green eyes

Outfit (Battlefield)-Black robes with red patterns.

Outfit (Off-duty)-Simple white robes

Favorite Military Tactics-Long range strikes, Urban fighting

Nicknames-Ageis, Lordly Aeromancer

"I will serve my lord with all of my knowledge,"

Signature Weapon-War Fan (Eternal Wind), Iron fan

Age-34

Personality-Calm, confident, loyal, smart

Family-Daughter (Laura), Wife (Coral)

Race-Human

Friends-Yagatz Dai, Zhang Ai, Jakar

Personal Enemies-The Twins, all Urgals


	11. Chapter 4 Lost Lore

Chapter 4-Past Knowledge

-Four years prior to the hatching of Saphira-

I stood on the grass, the trees towering above me, the early morning mist blanketing the area, and I exhaled as I stretched. I was practicing the positions taught to me by my instructor and was preparing my body for my morning shadow fencing exercise. I was often thought of as an oddity by the others who lived in the forest. I was a human living among the elves of Du Weldenvarden and I have been all of my known life. I was called Grail and I was one of the most skilled blade masters to ever be trained by the elves. I continued my stretches for a couple of more minutes before I stopped and walked over to a tree where my longsword was leaning against it in its beautifully adorned black leather scabbard. As I leaned over to pick up the blade I took in the detail on the hilt. The guard was a standard square hilt, the handle was leather bound, and the pommel was a circle stamped with a single dragon's eye. As I drew the blade I marveled at how the metal made no sound against the leather and how it seemed glow with an otherworldly light. The blade of the sword was as white as newly fallen snow and honed to a razors edge by a skilled hand. I swung it in a slashing pattern from left to right testing its weight, I then spun to the right the sword glinting in the morning light, and I finally lunged forward. The sword was nearly perfectly balanced and felt like an extension of my body rather than a simple tool. I began the maneuver again and repeated it till I could perform the motions in only a couple of seconds. I then started to interject my pattern with other maneuvers and shifting my battle form in the process. I'd gone from a slower heavy handed set of slashes to lightning quick thrusts and I would continue this till I could perform this within a couple of seconds.

"Your training seems to be coming along nicely," an older man leaning on a tree behind me commented in the ancient language.

"Is there something you require Master Oromis?" I questioned in the ancient language which was the only language I could speak so the elves would often only talk to me in it.

"No, I just wished to observe your morning exercises," He answered with a smile, "you always practice the same moves every day."

"I seek perfection in my fighting style," I told him enjoying our conversation, "I find that you can only learn from books and scrolls so long."

"I agree with you," He commented, "to grow as a person you need real world experience."

I nodded and continued my training with the same fervor I've always done but something felt off now. Oromis never came down to inspect my training unless something very important was about to happen but as far as I know there was nothing overly important supposed to happen today.

"_Youngling_," A stern voice growled with in my mind.

"Yes Elder?" I questioned turning to see a huge crippled golden dragon.

"_We've a mission for you_," The dragon whose name was Glaedr growled again.

"What are your orders, masters?" I inquired to both of them sheathing my sword in one quick movement.

"We wish you to deliver this envelope," Oromis told me handing me a sealed envelope, "to a man in Carvahall called Brom."

"Is there anything else you wish of me?" I inquired curious as to what this letter could contain.

"_No_," Glaedr growled, "_but we've some advice for you…Firstly do not talk to anyone except Brom if you can help it, secondly stay off of the main roads, thirdly and finally avoid anyone from the Empire who could prove bothersome_."

"Understood," I stated with a slight bow, "I will make you both proud of me."

"You don't have to leave today," Oromis told me a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry master I'm not leaving today," I assured him, "I will be preparing for this mission all day today and set out early tomorrow."

I received an approving growl from Glaedr as I set about collecting my equipment which I had set out about the glade. I was more excited than I've ever been in my life because even though I'm a human I've never set foot into a human settlement. Even though it was just a small backwater village Carvahall would be the first human settlement I've ever seen and I would enjoy learning what little I could about this village. By the time I've gathered and stored my equipment Oromis and Glaedr have left for their home already leaving me to go and gather the supplies I would need for this journey. This was also to be the first time I've left Ellesmera in all of my life but that only added to the excitement. I was moving silently through the streets of the city traveling to the vaults where the necessary provisions for my mission could be acquired. I was greeted by a couple of the elves as I passed by them but I was in a hurry so I didn't stop to chat. As I approached I noted that it was actually eerily quiet, at this hour there should be many more elves moving about the streets but there was only a couple of elves to be seen, and that was making me nervous. I never truly understood the motives of the elves even though I've lived among them for fifteen years. But in those fifteen years I've only befriended a couple of them to the others I was but a minor curiosity. One of them was the elven princess Arya who I've not seen in about a year, then there was Nariza she was one of the most skilled elven bowmen I've ever seen, and there are a couple of others but they were not as well-known as these first two. As I was approaching the vaults I noted that there was an unusual flurry of activity around the entrance. When I was about ten feet from the entrance I heard someone call out from the crowd.

"Grail," A voice called, "Over here!"

I turned to see Nariza standing just outside the crowd motioning for me to approach her.

"What's the commotion about?" I questioned Nariza.

"You haven't heard?" She asked, "Arya is returning today."

"Pity," I sighed, "I won't be able to talk to her."

"Why is that?" Nariza inquired.

"I've been given a mission from Oromis and Glaedr," I told her, "and I must prepare for it."

"What is your mission?" She questioned.

"They want me to deliver a message to a man called Brom," I told her.

"It makes sense," She laughed.

"What does?" I questioned knowing she knew something I didn't.

"It will make sense to you in time," She chuckled, "but after you gather your supplies meet me at the southern exit."

She wouldn't tell me anymore so I set about gathering the necessary provisions for my journey to Carvahall. I requested carrots, cabbage, broccoli, medical bandages, minor weapon repair materials, maps, and a bedroll. I didn't know how long this mission was going to take but I knew that Carvahall sat well outside the boundaries of Du Weldenvarden so I was going prepared. As I asked them to deliver the necessary items to my cache in the glade where I was earlier this morning I heard troubling news. Apparently the dragon's egg had not hatched yet which was troubling considering that it had been ferried between the Varden and the elves for years by Arya and some blamed her for this failing but they were quickly shut up either by her friends or the elvish guard. I knew it was no one's fault if the dragon had not yet chosen to hatch for someone but if it did happen to hatch for a human there would be some very angry elves who desired direct control over the dragon and its chosen. I was walking towards the southern exit where I was to meet with Nariza which when she wanted to meet in secret it was always for something eventful. As the elven folk go she is very mischievous and often plays pranks on people she dislikes. She once set a person on fire because they insulted her friends but I trusted her. She's never given me a reason not to, when I was alone and wounded after an attack by a bear she helped me get back to Ellesmera, and she always looked out for me. As I approached the clearing just outside of the southern exit I saw Nariza standing there with Oromis, Glaedr, and to my surprise Arya.

"What are you all doing here?" I questioned feeling slightly nervous.

"We've come to wish you luck on your mission," Arya answered my question swiftly.

"Yes," Oromis laughed, "We wished to see you off before you set out in the morning."

"You knew of this didn't you?" I questioned Nariza.

"Yes," She chuckled, "but you should have realized that we weren't going to let you go without saying farewell."

"I'm touched," I said trying to keep the tears out of my eyes, "truly…I didn't expect this."

"We're your friends," Arya told me, "and we'll always be there to help you when you truly need it."

"I still can't believe you've all come to say goodbye," I stated.

"_Hmph,_" Glaedr growled, "_We knew that something would eventually require you to leave the safety of the wood but know that you shall always be welcomed under its boughs._"

"We've also prepared a gift to commemorate your first time out of Du Weldenvarden," Oromis told me taking a wooden crate off of Glaedr's back, "It took quite a bit of time to gather the materials so take care of it."

I opened the crate which revealed an incomplete set of beautifully designed heavy plate armor.

"It was never completed," Oromis told me, "but if you find enough materials and a skilled enough smith you can easily have it completed, after all the only thing its missing is the breastplate."

I nodded as I examined the pieces of this armor that could only have been forged by the hands of the elvish smiths who were renowned for their craft. The armor on the arm was able to move fluidly and the metal itself was extremely light yet durable. It was clearly made of the rare metal oricalcum which was difficult to forge but when it was it created a weapon or armor of peerless construction.

"I don't know what to say," I told truthfully trying to wipe away the tears.

"Wow," Nariza snickered, "That's a first, you unable to come up with something to say."

"Shut up," I laughed, "I've never been given something like this before."

"It comes with a price though," Oromis told me.

"What's the price?" I questioned.

"Come back alive," Nariza told me before she turned and walked off into the woods.

The meeting abruptly ended there as everyone except Oromis and Glaedr who apparently had more to say to me.

"We have a request to make of you Grail," Oromis told me.

"What is you wish?" I inquired.

"If the egg hatches during your lifetime," Oromis told me, "I wish you to test them in both the magical and physical arts."

"I will," I told him, "But why me?"

"_You've proven yourself more than capable of holding your own against most enemies," _Glaedr answered, "_and we both believe that you've only begun to tap into your true abilities."_

_"_I will do my best to ensure that this is done," I told him.

With that we went our separate ways me to my home in the glade to prepare for the journey and to better examine the armor I'd been given as a gift from my friends and mentor. When I arrived at the tree that was my home I noticed that the supplies had been delivered so I brought them inside and began to sort them out and pack them away into a satchel I would be bringing with me. By the time I'd finished prepping my equipment and storing my supplies in the satchel it was late the sun having gone down hours earlier so I decided to turn in for the night. My dreams were plagued by the screams of dying men and the horrible shriek of a monster; I could hear its screeches, the beat of its mighty wings, and the heat from its breath. I was terrified I was going to die here but then another creature attacked it drawing its attention from me and allowing me to focus on the enemy before me. The enemy was closing in on me, I was having trouble raising my blade, and it seemed that no matter how many I struck down there was always another to take their place. I was losing focus, my strength was slipping away, and then I fell into the inky blackness of my mind, and dreamt no more.

Here ends chapter 4-this is a type of chapter I will be using during extended travel parts. This type of chapter is called lost lore chapters while the other type of chapter I will put in this story are called Rebel Hero chapters. Lost Lore Chapters will always be told from the perspective of Grail while Rebel Hero Chapters will mostly be told from the perspective of the Elf Nariza. Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Arrival in Narda

"The past defines who you are but who you can be is yet to be decided"

I was walking up the road which to my surprise was oddly deserted and I mean deserted as in there was no one around for miles. I was only about a mile out from the village of Narda so I expected to at least see farmers moving about their properties but the area was utterly empty and that made me uneasy. I knew that there had to be something going on that would explain why there were so few people about. As I approached the gate I saw that there was group of soldiers clad in the white armor of the elite forces I commanded waiting at the gates in formation. As I approached one of them stepped forward and I recognized him as a captain by his more ornate armor and the weapon he had on his back which was known as a double-voulge.

"Your lordship we've been awaiting your arrival," He stated with a slight bow, "The new officer awaits you within the village."

"Lead the way captain," I sighed my white cloak stained from the travel.

I advanced into the village noting the looks of hatred and distrust on the faces of a few villagers but on many of their faces was respect and…reverence. What had I done to earn these peoples trust…surely news of me could not have reached this far north? I was approaching towards the square where there had to be twenty five elite soldiers running around packing up equipment and supplies. In the center of the square was a man dressed in black robes with red patterns and a green war fan tipped in white held in his hand. He had long black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and bright green eyes. I recognized him instantly as the man I saved days earlier…Morgan Cleft. As I approached he turned to me and smiled.

"Lord Yagatz I hope you find my preparations satisfactory," He told me with a slight bow, "I've only just joined your ranks and have had little time to prepare."

"You've done well," I told him truthfully, "but why did you wish to serve with me?"

"You saved my people," he answered me, "and we have been allowed to live here by the village elders…we've much to thank you for."

"You've nothing to thank me for," I told him, "for I did nothing that any honest soldier wouldn't do but on another note when are we going to be ready to depart?"

"It will still take a couple of hours," Morgan answered, "But if you do not wish to wait there is a ruined temple to the east you could investigate."

"Thank you I'm not used to just sitting around," I told him smiling, "It sounds interesting so I'll leave the preparations to you."

I turned and began walking away as he bowed. I would investigate this temple and anything in there I would clam for the empire.

**_-The Temple of Summer-_**

I was approaching the ruined temple and when I saw it my breath was taken. It was beautiful even in this state of decay…and strangely enough I felt I knew it from somewhere…could it be possible that I'd been here before I lost my memories. I approached the doors cautiously as I was not sure what traps would be in place to defend this place. I pushed open the door and stepped into the entrance hall light filtering down through the cracks in the ceiling revealing a beautiful if slightly decayed stair way leading downwards into the earth but flanking both sides of the stair well were statues of warriors dressed differently than any warriors seen in the known world. I couldn't even begin to properly describe their armor but the statues were beautifully designed despite the plant overgrowth all over them. I descended the stairs into the dark recesses of the temple where the light from above couldn't reach into the darkness of this place which seemed to grasp at my very soul. I stepped forward from the stairs towards the darkness feeling myself get heavier as if my very being was weighed down from the darkness but I continued to forward when all of a suddenly fire burst into life all around me illuminating the hallway. I took in my surroundings to see that the fire was contained in many pot-like structures filled to the brim with oil that had been set ablaze lighting the way for me to continue. I took a tentative step forward and when nothing bad happened I continued onward. The catacombs I was in were a massive maze and I didn't know how long I was wandering the corridors but to say I was worried would be a lie…I was too excited to be worried because as I made my way I found entire rooms filled with treasure and relics from a long forgotten kingdom. I'd found armor and weapons similar to those the statues wore but something was wrong with this place…everything was strangely well preserved…almost perfectly and that disturbed me. I never touched anything down here not out of fear but out of caution and as I continued I came across something most curious. The path forked in front of me but the left path was cloaked in darkness while the right path was glowing warmly by the fires burning brightly in their pots. I walked towards the left path extending my hand and when it touched the darkness I felt resistance but I continued to push my hand forward penetrating the darkness. All of suddenly pain seared across my body causing me to rip my hand from the darkness but the pain persisted. I looked at my hand and saw it coated in the darkness but thankfully it began to fade and peel off of my gauntlet.

"What the hell is this stuff?" I asked myself out loud.

I added up what I knew…It had the consistency of gelatin, it was not good to come in contact with, and it lingered even after only a few seconds. Whatever it was it was meant to hinder people but was it some sort of security system or something different…I knew that this would eat at me but I needed to continue on the path I was allowed to. I took my first steps down the hallway marveling at how everything seemed so well preserved even after all these years…maybe that dark substance was also meant to preserve the artifacts held within this place…maybe this wasn't a temple but a vault meant to harbor treasure…and treasure to most people was something they could sell but to me it was a chance to learn…one of my favorite pastimes. As these thoughts raced through my head I approached the end of the hallway I could see that there was a room ahead of me and as I entered it I could see that a catwalk extended over darkened pit while after that was a stone pedestal shaped by the hand of man with a Naganata with dragon designs on the blade impaled in it as if left for someone to take hold of it but the edges of the room were hidden by shadows. In my eyes the blade seemed to glow with an inner flame drawing me closer to and as I reached out towards the hilt I grasped the blade expecting something terrible to happen but nothing did. I pulled up the sword sliding easily from its pedestal but as it was pulled free flames erupted from the pit below revealing a room filled with dragon statues. As I stood there I felt a presence begin probing at my mind so I threw up the barriers around my mind but the presence brushed them aside as if they were nothing.

_"We've waited almost an eternity for your return," _The voice told me sounding female, _"But you've changed since we've last seen you."_

"Who are you!?" I yelled at the empty room.

_"That is of no importance now," _She answered, "_But in even the five years you've been gone the darkness has spread throughout the land…it even has you in its grasp…but the light you embody still shines brightly."_

"What are you talking about!?" I was panicking now which was unusual for me, "What do you want of me!?"

_"Your dreams have been shattered by him!" the voice hissed, "but she still waits for you to find yourself and she believes that you shall be the deliverance the world needs…for even the rider of the blue one will fall before the black king's forces but if Her chosen finds the path necessary then even the rider of the blue one will find victory but if Her chosen falls then even he will fail for the darkness will claim all."_

"Who the hell is this Her!?" I roared growing angry.

_"She is the one we guard," _the voice answered calmly, _"She is the last of our kind…the last of the Northern kindred."_

"Northern kindred?" I whispered confused, "Does this have anything to do with the rebel Rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira!?"

_"…Fate is unshackled," _she hissed as the ground began to shack, _"Your flames shall scorch the world clean of all who would harm those you care about…but who do you care about?"_

"What are-," I was caught off guard by this claim…who was I fighting to protect…not he king…but the people.

_"Begone," _she hissed quietly and gently, _"I pray for your safety in the danger that was to come."_

A bright light engulfed me and I felt myself rushing upward but soon the light faded to darkness.

**_-Outside of the Temple of Summer-_**

"Lord Yagatz!" a voice I recognized as Morgan's called out to me, "My lord are you alright."

"I'm fine," I told him getting to my feet the Naganata clutched into my hand.

I began looking around to see Morgan with several of my soldiers accompanying him.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked.

"A whole day my lord," Morgan answered the worry evident in his voice.

"Then we must hurry," I told him walking back towards the village, "We've lost too much time to my foolishness."

I was hurrying back towards the village with Morgan and the soldiers in tow. Morgan was eyeing the sword in my hand.

"Go ahead Morgan you can ask," I told him smiling underneath my helmet.

"Where did you get that sword?" Morgan inquired.

"I found it in the Temple," I told him withholding the conversation and all the treasure it held.

"You amaze me," He told me, "Even after this you're still willing to go to battle."  
"It's all I've left," I told him seeing the column of a hundred men standing on the road awaiting my arrival, "Where are the rest of the soldiers?"

"They're already in Terim," He answered, "Which is we're supposed to head and while we're there we are to arrest rebel operatives present and if necessary force the current governor to step down."

"Then we'd better catch up with them," I laughed merrily the excitement of battle beginning to rise within me.

I motioned my soldiers to advance and so began what I knew would be the first steps in a much larger conflict for we were going to Terim to arrest, kill, and interrogate rebel agents within the city and the governor himself would be forced to step down due to his incompetence but he would most likely resist causing conflict within the city but my soldiers could easily handle it. But whoever this Her was would have to wait but I would tell no one this not even the king.

Here ends Chapter 5-Arrival in Narda. I'm going to add several new elements to the world of the Inheritance series such as a special type of magic that has been thought to be extinct known as Tao. As to what a Naganata is its pretty much a Greatsword version of a katana and if you want to see what Yagatz Dai's is based off of look up the Dragon Age: Origins Awakening Greatsword called Vigilance. The elite soldiers are wearing armor that is a white set of heavy chainmail armor from DAO while the captain's armor is a white set of heavy plate armor from the same game. I'm not going to be posting chapters for this story as often as I'm going to be focusing on my White Knight Chronicles and Soul Eater Fanfictions…Thank you for your support.


	13. Chapter 5 Movement Report

Movement Report

Imperial Movement

Yagatz Dai's Forces-traveling to Terim

Jakar's Forces-Uru'baen

Galbatorix-Uru'baen

Twins-Uru'baen

Murtagh-Undisclosed

Ra'zac-Returning to Helgrind

Southern forces-Marshaling on Burning Plains

Northern Forces-no unusual activity

Rebel

Varden-Surda

Dwarves-Surda

Surda-No movement

Carvahall Rebels-unknown

Elves-unknown

Third party factions

Urgals-no change

_I hope this letter finds you well my friend but more than likely these letters are being intercepted. I've not heard any news about you in the capital but I thought you should know that more than likely in a couple of weeks I'll be returning to the capital._

_Wishing you well_

_Your friend,_

_Yagatz Dai_

_Letter of correspondence to Murtagh in the Capital_


	14. Chapter 6 Lost Lore

Chapter 6-Past Teacher

-four years before the hatching of Saphira/about a week after Past Knowledge-

I was making my way through the forest that covered most of this region but to make my journey even more difficult I was avoiding all public roads and somehow I ended up near a section of mountains called the Spine. I hated to admit it but I was utterly lost and the heavy armor I wore was not making it any easier to maneuver through the thick foliage. The armor was comprised of only limb pieces which were made from oricalcum colored gold by the elves. The arm armor was a fluid interlock of plates that ended in a gauntlet that easy to move in with normal fingers while the shoulder was a rounded sphere. The leg armor was comprised of three golden armor segments. The top part started at the hip then extended down to the knee where the second part started and extended down to the top of the boot which is armored and has a spur on the back. It was missing the chest plate so I wore a cloak like covering to hide the fact that all I had on under it was a suit of golden colored chain. I had my sword strapped to my back as I ran through the undergrowth attempting to find some sort of landmark to figure out where I was. I'd been wandering through this damned area for probably three days now with my food stores having run out three days earlier and though I'd brought a bow I was a horrible shot so the odds of me hitting something I was aiming at were against me. Besides that I couldn't even track anything in this dense undergrowth…I guessed that people native to this region could probably track better than I under these conditions. I had climbed into a tree where I sat waiting, drew my bow and knocked an arrow as I waited for any wild game to come walking by. I'd been trained by the elves to wait for days if need be for anything to walk by and I wasn't as concerned as the elves were if my meal happened to be an animal or animal product. It was all about the first rule of nature which was survival of the fittest and I would do whatever was needed to survive. I'd only been sitting in the tree for an hour before I heard the snap of a twig. I turned to see a doe walking into a clearing only about twenty feet from my perch. I pulled back lining the tip up with its heart but before I could let the lethal projectile fly I heard the twang of another bow and saw the missile it fired fly just over the shoulder missing the animal completely but startling it enough to cause it to bolt out of the clearing.

"Argh," a young male's voice shouted in frustration, "That's the second one I missed today."

What he was saying was complete gibberish to me but I could tell he was frustrated. I turned slowly in my perch to see a young man barely in his teenage years standing there with a plain looking bow, blond hair, and worn looking clothing that seemed to have been patched in many places. I was hoping he wouldn't see me as I would not be able to explain who I was or why I was here due to the language barrier.

"I can't believe I missed at this range," the boy shouted in a whiny voice.

I was starting to get worried that the boy would discover my location and that could not happen so I decided to attempt and climb higher into the tree but before I could the boy yelled something.

"Hey who are you," He yelled pointing his bow at me with an arrow knocked and drawn.

I did not wait for him to shoot me so I leapt from the tree as the arrow hit the tree with a thwack. As I fell I looped the bow around me and as I hit the ground I took off running through the forest. I knew I couldn't outmaneuver the boy as he'd probably lived here all his life but I was sure I could out run him. As I rushed through the underbrush I could sense animals all over panic and break from their shelters. I wasn't being quiet but I could no longer hear the shouting but that didn't stop my running. I didn't know if he was still pursuing me but I saw that I was approaching the edge of the woods as the light filtered through trees. I burst from the forest onto a small farm with a log house, a small barn, and several small fields. I slowed my run to a walk until I completely stopped and examined my surroundings spotting two people working in one of the farther fields. I turned to look towards the north to see smoke rising into the sky. I heard a twig snap behind me and so I whirled around to see the boy from earlier with an arrow pointed directly at my chest.

"What do you want here?" the boy said in his strange tongue clearly curious.

I remained silent even as the two others approached me curious.

"Eragon who's this man?" the elder man his voice dripping with suspicion.

"I don't know uncle," the younger man named Eragon said, "but I don't think he's up to anything good."

"I say we take him to Carvahall," the second young man said.

I heard the name Carvahall which is where I was supposed to head to deliver the message to Brom. So I just stood there as they took my weapons and bound my hands. As I was guided down the road my eyes never left the boy named Eragon…for some reason he seemed different than the other two…almost as if the tough life hadn't yet extinguished the curiosity of the world around him. I returned my gaze to the area in front of us as we approached the little village where people were going about their business but with our approach people turned to gaze at me brought into the village like a beast. A large well-muscled man approached the uncle and conversed with him before turning towards me.

"What do you want here?" the man inquired.

I remained silent and just stared at him unsure of what he just asked me.

"I'm sorry didn't you hear me?" He barked gruffly.

"_I'm sorry but I don't understand you,_" I told him in the ancient language the confusion evident on my face.

"What did he just say?" the man shouted turning to the older of the two from the farm, "Do you've any idea Garrow?"

"Can't say I do," the man named Garrow stated shaking his head.

"_I should have studied other languages better,_" I sighed in the ancient language.

"I think I've figured out why he's acting so strange," Eragon commented, "I don't think he can understand us."

"Then how do we figure out what to do with him boy," a man in a blood stained smock snarled.

"_I've a message to deliver to _Brom _if he's present,_" I stated in the ancient language.

"Wait he just said something about Brom," the large man said causing me to nod.

"Why do we need that old codger Horst," the blood stained man hissed.

"Shut up Sloan," Horst snarled back, "Someone find Brom!"

"There's no reason to shout I'm right here," an elderly man barked walking into the crowd, "who's the whelp?"

"Brom-_elda,_" I began drawing his attention, "_I've a message from my master and his partner…the message is from the Morning Sage._"

This last comment caused him to pause and stare at me a small smile creeping onto his face.

"_Forgive me if my speech is a little broken,_" he chuckled, "_It's been years since I've spoken in this language."_

"Great now even Brom's speaking in gibberish," Sloan hissed.

"It's not gibberish," Eragon huffed, "It has a pattern to it…it's some sort of language."

"Right you are Eragon," Brom told him, "It's just a minor misunderstanding nothing to worry yourselves about…untie him if you please before he thinks we're savages."

"_Too late,_" I snickered.

"_Hold your tongue,_" Brom hissed at me the smile never leaving his face.

"Are you really going untie this freak!?" Sloan shrieked the color draining from his face, "for all we know he's here to kill us."

"_Xenophobic idiot,_" I snarled at him.

"What did he say about me!?" Sloan shouted pulling a knife from his belt.

"Sloan what are you doing!?" Horst yelled as Sloan raised the knife to throw at me.

As he brought the knife back I reached for my magic and completely unwound the rope and as he threw it I rose to my feet and caught the projectile by the blade with my armored gauntlet. This drew a gasp from those gathered who took a step back.

"What are you?" Sloan inquired in utter disbelief.

"_I'm death incarnate…Xenophobic idiot,_" I hissed upset by this attack.

"Look if we're all done here," Brom said grabbing my shoulder and steering me away from the crowd which had now turned on Sloan accusing him of stupidity and such.

We were approaching his home which was pretty much a wooden hut and as we entered it I found it to be cluttered with scrolls and old books.

"_I was expecting more from the legendary hero…Brom,_" I stated calmly.

"_I'm just an old man trying to live his life,_" Brom shrugged.

_"We both know you're more than an old man," _I stated the excitement evident in my voice, _"I mean you were a rider…and you slew Morzan...you're a hero."_

"_If all it took to be a hero was to kill a villain then there would be many more heroes," _Brom sighed the sorrow evident in his eyes, "_But now what about this message?"_

I nodded and reached into my pack to retrieve the scroll for Brom. I handed it to him and stood silently as he read the message but then he burst out laughing causing me to start. I turned to him to see him shaking his head and muttering something in the other language to himself.

"_What's so funny?_" I inquired confused.

_"We'll need to find you a place to stay,_" Brom chuckled.

"_Why?" _I asked confused.

"_Our mutual friends have made a request of me,_" he chuckled, "_They wish me to train you in the ways of the places outside your forest home…and I'm going to do it whether you agree or not._"

I was stunned by this…my masters had set me up to become an apprentice to Brom but I did not know whether this was a good thing or not…only time will tell.

Chapter 6-Past teacher ends here but the next will be a Rebel Hero chapter from the perspective of Nariza. I forgot to mention in the last chapters that the elite knight's armor are the dismounted feudal knight armor with max upgrades from Total War Medieval 2 with black colored clothing…I suck at descriptions. Also any dialogue in _italics _is people speaking in the ancient language while **_bold italics _**are people speaking through a mental link. Also if you want to get an idea as to what I'm trying to describe Grail's armor as look up the game Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions and then look up the Templars within that game and you'll see what I'm basing his armor off of.

Characters:

Eragon (Past) - A young boy living in Carvahall…he is nothing more than a minor curiosity due to his unknown lineage. He currently lives with his uncle and cousin on a farm outside of town and is the first to meet me.

Garrow (Past) – the uncle of Eragon and the father of Roran he is of little concern or interest.

Roran (Past) – the cousin of Eragon he is of little concern or interest at the moment.

Horst (Past) – The local blacksmith and seems to be the unofficial leader/peacekeeper of the village…might be a good idea to remain on decent terms with him.

Sloan (Past) – The local butcher and the father to a single daughter. He may prove a problem with his xenophobic nature and short tempered attitude.

Brom (Past) – A former rider and apprentice to Oromis…he is currently instructing me on the world outside Du Weldenvarden on orders from Oromis and Glaedr.

Grail- I was raised by the elves after being found as a newborn on the northern edge of Du Weldenvarden outside known lands and I've shown myself to be a capable magic user and warrior. I've been instructed by Oromis my entire life just in case the worse happens and Galbatorix manages to either reclaim the egg or kill Oromis. If the egg should be reclaimed by our enemy it would be my duty to slay the dragon and rider should it hatch before it can be reclaimed and if Oromis should die it would be my duty to instruct the rider in his stead…hopefully with the help of Glaedr and Brom.

Nariza (Past) – a friend ever since I was a small child she's helped me in most of my endeavors and is one of the most loyal people you'll ever meet.


End file.
